


Riding Thunder

by AFTanith



Series: Snape Resorted [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American!Snape, Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen, House Thunderbird, Ilvermorny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Written for snape100's Challenge #665: "Snape ReSorted - Thunderbird".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [snape100](http://snape100.dreamwidth.org)'s [Challenge #665: "Snape ReSorted - Thunderbird"](http://snape100.dreamwidth.org/232748.html).

That night, Severus dreams he's flying. He has no broom; instead, feathers lie beneath him and enormous wings pummel the sky, and even in his dream-state the meaning is obvious. The Thunderbird beckons him to adventure, and excitement swells within his heart. 

The possibilities are endless, full of opportunities he's only now realizing have been there all along. He could go to New Orleans, where the magical and the No-Maj mix with ease; he could trek the Amazon and discover new potions ingredients every day; he could do anything he likes with his life now. 

The sky is his limit.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.Com/submit)


End file.
